


The Accidental Family

by Imnotwolverine



Series: The Accidental Family [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dad Henry Cavill, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwolverine/pseuds/Imnotwolverine
Summary: After a motorcycle accident, Henry suddenly finds himself living the life he always dreamed of. There’s only one small hitch; he can’t remember how he got here. - memory loss - dad!henry - tinge of angst - loads of domestic fluff [finished multi-chapter]
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Accidental Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The Accidental Family - CHAP 1 - Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a motorcycle accident, Henry suddenly finds himself living the life he always dreamed of. There’s only one small hitch; he can’t remember how he got here. (memory loss - dad!Henry - bit of angst - loads of domestic fluff)

_**Say. What would you do if you’d one day wake up without a single memory of the last five years?**_ Would you be like super soldier Hardcore Henry, defeating an army of bad guys? Would you return to the world in white robes, to help Hobbits on their journey to destroy one evil piece of jewellery? Or, would you perhaps be bed-ridden while you’re forced to watch yet another re-run of the Price Is Right on one far too small hospital tv? 

Well, for Henry it was unfortunately the latter. 

And where he had been ever enthusiastic to get back to work and pick up his life, the doctors thought otherwise, their voices all agreeing on one thing; he had to “take it easy”. 

_Take it easy? Take it easy?! He had just skipped five years of his life! Let’s be real now! One cannot “take it easy”, when one moment you’re the main character of one of Netflix’s hit series, working 14 hour workdays, only to find yourself bedridden the next_. _Didn’t they need him?_ _Didn’t they need Superman? Geralt? ..Him?_

It felt a bit like he had been the first _Doctor_ to step into the Tardis. Confused, but sharp of mind. Or, perhaps the Gandalf comparison was better; he had fought the Balrog of Khazad-dûm - or in his case some ghost riding idiot on the M5 on his motorcycle, only to return to the world as a different person..in a different time, the past five years a bit of white noise in the back of his brain. 

The one clear differentiation between him and Gandalf’s return being, that Henry had not lost “the One Ring”, but gained one, his left ring finger now sporting a pretty golden band that matched the one on the restless hands of the woman driving him home right this moment.

Returning his attention to her, he watched her, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel as her stormy blue eyes zipped over the chaotic traffic of the London city streets, her teeth biting in focus on her lower lip. 

She was his wife, apparently - a thought that both amused and frightened him. _How in the hacking hell could he not remember having a wife?_

Henry had always been good with people. Remembering faces, names, little details. But with her? _His wife?_ He couldn’t even remember where or how they'd met. Matter of fact: he couldn’t remember any woman with this kind of sweet, heart shaped face, her eyes the shade of midnight blue and her hair so golden it might have been woven by Rumplestiltskin herself.

_This whole thing was rather absurd._

Had someone told him he would one day wake up in a hospital bed sporting grey streaks in his hair and a scar the size of a small coin on his skull, the memories of his past 5 years erased, he’d have laughed hard. 

_But, hello there new Henry, here you are._

Scratching at the edges of the itchy scar, Henry leaned into his arm, his aquamarine gaze quietly studying the blond woman.

***scratch scratch***

‘He-hey, don’t touch that.’ The blondine admonished, blindly swatting her hand in the direction of his shoulder - and missing - before she quickly reverted her attention back to the traffic, her foot pressing a bit too fiercely on the gas pedal, making the both of them jolt back in their seats.

‘WOA. CALM DOWN WOMAN.’ Henry gripped for the dashboard and gave her an exasperated look, her lips offering him a quick apologetic smile. 

‘Sorry. You usually drive.’

There it was again, one of those strange references to a life he couldn’t remember. A life that included stacks of family pictures and a car with kids seats and the smell of baby wipes and fake forest mint - _he’d get rid of that stupid air refreshener the moment he could._

‘Come on…’ His wife grumbled at the traffic, her lips turning in a pout of pure focus as she tried to push the nose of the car between two sporty low riders on the right lane. ‘MOVE BITCH.’

Henry’s eyes widened at her words, the both of them laughing before she could apologise again.

‘Good gods woman. And how often DID you drive?’

‘Not too often. You were ever the gentleman.’ Her tongue poked out in sheer focus as she managed to squeeze the van into the new lane, a triumphant sigh escaping her lips before she looked back at him, making them both grin.

‘You okay, babe?’ She asked, halting the car again as they had to wait for a red light.

 _Babe._ The simple word made his heart flutter ever so slightly, though he still wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing. An unease settled in his stomach as he looked ahead, the traffic a long string of red chimy lights that sparkled in the dusk of this cool May night, small pools of rain water mirroring the ache he must have caused this woman, _his wife_. Even as she now offered him a warm, sweet smile, he could see the tired hollowness that burnished her pretty face with dark eye circles and pale skin.

Henry wondered if SHE was okay, but then again.. _was he?_ He sighed and tried to relax as the car awoke again under the nervous press of her foot, his hand staying splayed out on the dash as he prayed to all that was holy that he wouldn’t get into yet another mind erasing traffic accident.

_One was more than enough, thank you very much._

\--

The night had wrapped the familiar Mews houses in a blanket of drab darkness and, as Henry waited for his wife to fight with the door lock, he could hear the hum of engines in the distance, this area about as quiet as you could find in the middle of London.

_At least that hadn’t changed._

Smiling a little, he returned his attention to all the details he had somehow missed so much. The dents in the blue front door. The lock that wouldn’t budge before you’d twiddle with the key a little. And his trusty four pawed friend at the other side, nails tapping excitedly at the hardwood floors.

Home.

With a strange ache in his heart Henry followed the blonde woman into the house, her hand flicking over the light switch before Henry was attacked by a flurry of furry warmth and doggy licks.

‘KALLL! Kal, Kal, Kal! Hey good boy..’ Henry smiled as the large Akita near jumped up in his arms, excitement making the dog roll over onto his shoes, his proffered belly begging for a good scratch. Henry bent over to do just that, only to find himself grasping for his head as a sharp pain rushed up his scalp, a loud ring in his ears making him flinch.

‘Ah..!’ He exclaimed softly, but it wasn’t soft enough for the woman to miss, her feet quickly stepping back to him as she coddled him with soft finger strokes and gentle words.

‘Heyyyy..hey..calm.’ Henry could hear the slight worry in her voice, and he fought hard to open his eyes to at least look at her, unfamiliar love and care sparking between the both of them. ‘It’s okay.’ She breathed. ‘You’re okay. Let’s just..eh..get you up to bed, yea?’ She quickly stepped back and licked her lip, unsure of how to proceed with her stranger-of-a-husband.

Henry felt another painful jolt ring up through his skull, and so he could only nod in defeat, eyes clenching closed as he let the woman lead him up to the master bedroom.

Before long he was safely wrapped in the familiar smell of his own sheets, the bedroom a safe haven that had changed little except for the signs of a person that had slept on the other pillow, her smell still lingering.

That same smell now stepped into the doorway in the shapely appearance of dark jeans with hastily washed off toothpaste stains and a comfy cable knit sweater, long blond tresses cascading over her shoulders. She had taken the moment to get rid of their jackets and calm down Kal. 

‘You comfortable? I’m just going to message the day nurse to give her an update on...’ The woman hesitated, and then simply shrugged.

‘Yea, thank you,..eh..’ Henry felt a lump form in his throat as he realised he couldn’t remember her name, his face turning a blank at the rise of her mischievous eyebrows.

_Shit._

‘Say now Mr. Cavill, have you forgotten my ..name?’ Her tired lips curled up in a smile.

‘I …’

It’s like she was making him sweat on purpose, her smile growing ever so slightly.

‘Bee?’ He tried.

She chuckled, a silent relief unclenching the tightness in her shoulders. ‘Well there’s one thing you remember. Or did you pick that up when I was on the phone?’

‘It was the phone.’

She sighed, knowing it had been too good to be true, her head shaking. ‘Shucks. Anyways. It’s Phoebe, or Feebs. Though Bee is the general “go to”.’ She marched out to the larger dresser, her fingers quietly clicking open one of the doors to retrieve some fresh linens. ‘And I used to call you Bear, in case you wonder. But eh, I guess that’s for another time.’ She heaved the pile of white cotton in her arm and gave him a puzzled look. ‘Or, maybe never.’ She quickly turned on her heel, her lips barely managing to hide the sadness that licked at her words. 

Henry smiled gently. ‘Thank you Phoebe-Bee.’

Her shoulders tensed up again. ‘I’ll..eh..be in one of the other -’

‘Wait, you’re not sleeping..?’ His voice trailed off as he looked at the slightly tousled sheets and pillow next to him - he knew she used to sleep there.

‘No, no. I’ll be right next -’

‘You can sleep here if you want.’

He had hoped the words would bring her comfort, but all he released was sorrow, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she looked over her shoulder at him.

‘I-I...oh, fuck, this is so silly.’ She quickly wiped the tear away, her body turning back again so she could hide the anguish that wrecked behind her light hearted facade. ‘I’m sorry, let’s just..’

‘Phoebe,’ Henry pleaded, earning a soft sniffle from her. ‘hey. Come now sweetheart. Come here.’

And like he hoped, these dark chocolate words did bring some sort of comfort, a short chuckle escaping her lips as she slowly shook her head. ‘You used to say that a lot.’

‘Well, you bet I did! And if you keep crying like that, I’ll come over to you instead!’ He pushed the sheets off, revealing his black boxers and two muscular long legs. 

For a moment he could see her look down over her shoulder, look down at him, guilty eyes not daring to really look to much before Henry’s gentle arm wrapped around her back as he escorted her to the edge of the mattress, her body eagerly leaning into him as they both sat down, more tears rolling down her cheeks. ‘Now, settle down, sugar.’ He hushed, brushing away some of the golden hair that curtained her stormy eyes.

Again he could feel a slight tingle in his loins, and, for all it was worth, Henry hoped that it could be a sign that he would remember her soon. _Even if it was just a little._ With a tender caress he brushed his palm over her back, his eyes studying her silhouette in the lowlights of the bedroom. She looked exhausted, her hands desperately clutching onto the messy white pile of sheets in her arms.

They sat like that for a moment. In a confusingly friendly manner, her breathing slowly calming and tears drying on her cheeks. 

‘Hey. If you promise not to bite, neither will I, okay?’

His words were met with a confused rise of her left eyebrow. ‘What?’

‘Biting bed bugs I can survive, but biting wives? I’m..eh..hahah, not so sure.’

Finally, that sweet smile of hers returned. ‘Oh Bear.’

‘Hi Bee,’ He returned her sweet smile and moved up his hand to brush a thumb over her cheek. ‘let’s both get some sleep, okay?’

Slowly, hesitantly, her gaze merged with his, an uncertainty still lingering deep in her midnight blues as she nodded her head yes. ‘Okay.’

And so, minutes later, Henry found himself in his bed with a wife. _His wife_ , her sweet soft snores heard moments after her head had hit the pillow, her blonde hair splayed out over the dove grey satin. Again, he felt his stomach wring, but now it was with guilt, because as he looked at her sleeping form, darkness hiding most of her face, he could still see the pull of her eyebrows, the concerns of life not leaving her even in her sleep.

Henry sighed quietly and turned on his back, his eyes studying the familiar ceiling above his head, dark beams running long lines over a canvas of white. He had a million questions he still needed answers to. And, from the way people had evaded some of his questions, he knew there was still a lot to unpack; he hadn’t even been allowed to use his phone or laptop in the hospital. Then again, now he at least had someone who probably knew it all.

_A wife. How about that?_

Smiling to himself, he wondered what he would do tomorrow now his every step was no longer monitored by the hawk-like eyes of the hospital staff. He could like..start making phone calls. Or send some e-mails. Or better yet... figure out what was up with the tiny details that referred to..children. Children’s seats. Smells. And.. did he see Lego pieces strewn around in the hallway?

 _Children, could you imagine? Henry, a dad?_ Sniffling in amusement, Henry turned his face back to the woman next to him. _Where were the children anyways? Had she been a single mom when they met? Was a crazy ex now taking care of her brood? Did she miss them? Miss him? The ..old Henry?_

_No, don’t think of that._

Sighing again, Henry’s lips opened, the words so gentle he hoped it wouldn’t wake her. ‘Good night Bee.’ He watched as she shifted a little, but didn’t wake. ‘and thank you. This must be as weird for you as it’s for me, but at least we’re ..home, hmm?’ He watched her silhouette a moment longer and then turned away, the familiar streak of light from the streetlight seeping in through the cracked open door. 

_If only he could remember what had happened._


	2. The Accidental Family - CHAP 2 - Hi Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a motorcycle accident, Henry suddenly finds himself living the life he always dreamed of. There’s only one small hitch; he can’t remember how he got here. (memory loss - dad!Henry - mild angst - loads of domestic fluff)

‘AHHHH.’ Henry grabbed his foot, his shrill cry and hopping foot breaking the silence of the early morning as his eyes quickly searched for the perpetrator of his agony; a well-hidden piece of cream coloured Lego laying snug as a bug in the equally cream coloured living room rug. ‘Fuck.’ He muttered, eyeing the hallway that was still quiet - afraid he’d waken anyone else in the house. 

He had woken up early, like he’d do every day, though now there had been another person next to him, her blond hair splayed out over his pillow as she had half snuggled up to him, her lips curled in a satisfied little smile.

For a split of a second Henry had thought she was a one night stand, a hook up from a night at the bar, but then he just as swiftly remembered her to be more than that; the ring on her finger reminding him that she belonged in this house just as much as he did, her clothes taking up half his wardrobe as he had looked for some fresh clothes to wear.

21 Days he had been out. 21 Days he had lain unconscious in a hospital bed, forgetting about the world and his life to the point that he literally couldn’t remember a single thing that had transpired in the past five years. 

Including.. _her_. _Bee._

Flicking the little Lego block in what appeared to be a well-hidden toy box, he strolled over to the kitchen, finding Kal who was slowly stretching himself out, his wet nuzzle pressing into Henry’s hand.

‘Little sleepy there, mate?’ Henry chuckled, scratching the dog behind the ears. The Akita whined, as if disagreeing with having to wake up so early.

And there it was; yet another reminder that a lot had changed in the years Henry couldn’t remember. Apparently, his wake-up regime had changed, for Kal was anything but awake as Henry offered him some dog food to hog down on, his other hand flicking on the coffee maker which started to softly rumble as it crushed some fresh coffee beans.

_Did she drink coffee too?_

He pursed his lips in thought and decided that he might as well go up again, to see if she was awake, his soft socks climbing back up the creaking stairs as he found her just where he had left her, her hand now clutching his pillow like it were her life anchor.

Henry’s heart flipped at the sight, his breath halting in his tight lungs.

_Oh damn, this was real, huh?_

Biting his lip he watched her for a moment longer, the straps of her nightdress having fallen down her shoulders, her face all relaxed as she wandered around in dreamland.

Henry wondered what she was dreaming of. _Who she was anyways._ He really couldn’t remember a thing about this woman, other than the memories she had shown him in the form of a stack of photographs she had once brought to the hospital. She hadn’t shown any pictures of children, but by now Henry could be about 100% sure there were some children in their lives somehow - the Lego piece in the rug a key indicator.

Eyeing the length of the first floor, he bit his lip again. Four doors, all closed. _Were there..children, here?_ _Or were these still study and hobby rooms?_ With careful steps he padded over to the first door, his hand turning the door handle to find a yellow and pink room, a bassinet placed by the window, the air smelling of baby wipes and shampoo.

‘Ohhhhh shucks.’ He gasped, stepping into the room and finding himself fighting for his breath as he eyed the little Superman toys and memorabilia that were neatly lined up on the high shelves that ran around the room. They were NEW memorabilia. And if these were anything to go by, he might just be the…

‘Hey,’ A drowsy voice behind him made him look over his shoulder, two dark and stormy eyes squinting closed as one very sleepy Bee let out a loud yawn. ‘Woooh. You’re up early. Sleep okay?’ She mumbled.

Henry nodded slowly, using her large yawn to let his eyes wander down the baby pink silk of her mildly revealing nightdress. It fit her nicely. _Had he gifted it to her once?_

Her eyes opened again and with mild horror she looked around the baby room. It was clear that Bee was planning on explaining about any children some other time. But here they were, standing in the middle of what obviously was a nursery.

‘Bee..where’s the...eh...baby?’ Henry scratched at his head again, making her swat her hand at him in order to stop him from touching the scar that was still healing.

‘Sorry.’ He mumbled, looking at her with large, unsure Puppy Eyes.

‘Aahhh...fuck.’ She sighed, stepping further into the room to open the curtains a little more, drawing the light of dawn inside. ‘Oh, Hen..I..I’m sorry. I should’ve..’ She turned around and offered him a most apologetic pout.

‘Did something happen with the baby, Bee?’ Henry’s eyes widened, expecting the worst - a tragedy wasn’t complete without some dead babies to boot.

‘OH! No, no. He’s with your mom and dad. As are..the….’ She licked her nervous lips. ‘others.’

‘Others?’

‘Yea...Four in total.’ She grinned awkwardly, his eyes now the size of small saucers. 

‘Holy shit-balls.’ Henry pushed his back into the door and looked around the room once more, his head shaking in disbelief. ‘Woa.’

‘I...oh damn. I meant to tell you later. The doctor said it was better to take things step by step, and..’

‘Are they mine?’

It was now Bee’s turn to widen her eyes. ‘Eh - Hell yea! They are..MOST DEFINITELY..yours. Hahahah.’

The tense moment was broken by Bee’s laughter and if Henry wasn’t mistaken: the rumble of the coffee machine downstairs.

‘Oh, you made..-’

‘Coffee, yea. Want some?’

‘Wew, yes please!!’

\--

‘OH BABY!’ Marianne’s voice cracked even before Henry could bring out a greeting, his voice tight as he mumbled a soft:

‘Hi mom.’

‘Oh Henry-darling!! Ohhhh…’ It was by now quite obvious that his mom was crying, the tigress of a strong woman cracking at the very sound of her son’s breathing.

‘Momm, calm down. I’m okay, alright? Now breathe for me, will you?’

‘Yes-yes, I’m calm. I’m - GRANDMA IS THAT DADDY?!’ A loud voice interfered with Marianne’s gentle voice, the sounds silencing as Marianne had probably laid her hand on the phone.

‘Mom. Again, it’s okay. I kinda...AHERM..yea..found out this morning.’

Marianne’s voice finally returned in what must be the hallway, her voice echoing a little: ‘Sorry about that..Did Phoebe tell you? I thought we’d wait until..’

‘Mom! Come on. You know me. I woke up early, nearly broke my foot on some piece of Lego in the carpet, then found there are..you know..kids rooms..in my house, so..one and one is two, you know..’

‘OHH! I already told her it’d probably be better to go to a hotel.’

‘No, no mom. It’s eh..’ Henry’s voice trailed off as he realised there were slightly faded spots on the hallway wall, which must have once held quite a few picture frames. His lips curled in a hesitant smile as he heard his mom sigh in relief.

_Oh mom.._

‘It’s good to be back home, mom. Even if everything’s a little...weird.’

‘Oh..baby..I thought we had lost you.’ His mother swallowed back another burst of tears.

‘But you didn’t mom. And eh, thank you, for everything. I mean, it’s a lot. With the kids. And work. And ..’ Henry hesitated, hearing the footfall of his wife in the living room. ‘Phoebe.’

‘How’s she doing? Are you doing okay together? It must be strange to..’

‘No, we’re..good. We slept together.’

‘YOU WHAT.’

‘No, mom! Not like..not..I mean..I ..just sleeping, you know?’

‘Oh Gods, Henry.’

The both of them chuckled a little as Marianne cleared her nose in a tissue.

‘Mom..?’

‘Yes dear?’

‘Can I..Can I hear them? Just for a bit?’

It was quiet for a moment, as if Marianne was gauging whether that was a good idea, but before Henry could ask again, he was welcomed by the sweetest little voice. A girl’s voice, a little lisp lacing Henry’s two new favourite words into one heart-warming greeting:

‘Hi daddy!’


	3. The Accidental Family - CHAP 3 - Is there a handbook to this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a motorcycle accident, Henry suddenly finds himself living the life he always dreamed of. There’s only one small hitch; he can’t remember how he got here.

‘Have fun tonight. And if it’s too much; take a break.’ The nurse shot Henry a warning glare before she stepped out of the door, Henry’s warm smile showing just how eager he was to send her out so he and Bee could get the house ready for the arrival of the kids.

 _THE KIDS. HOLY…_ The thought alone made his stomach jump in excitement and terror.

Clicking the door closed, he was met with the mildly worried gaze of Phoebe, her arms folded over her long sleeve shirt, long blond hair braided away from her face.

‘What?’ Henry gulped, thinking he had done something wrong.

But Phoebe just grinned, her lips curling in a smile. ‘I never thought I’d see a man this excited to learn he was the father of four kids..but here we are.’

‘Well, can’t back up now, can I?’

* * *

Phoebe let out a chuckle. ‘You bet your ass you can’t, Mr Cavill!’ But as the words escaped her lips, that all familiar agony moved over her face. ‘I mean. It’s okay, if it’s..not what you want. I mean, you can’t remember and..it’s a lot..and..’

‘Bee.’ Henry sighed. She was right to think this was a lot to take in. And he was looking at a long recovery time. Many patients changed after such a traumatic event. And even though he thought he had always wanted this, a family, it was like being hit by a train at full speed, the way he was thrown in a life he didn’t know how to live. He cleared his throat and stepped in closer, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip. ‘So, what do we do now?’

Phoebe sighed. ‘Well, they’re just here for a visit. But I thought we could make some tea and biscuits and..’

‘I’ll make the tea.’ Henry smiled.

‘Sure?’

‘That I am. Though I’m so sure on how I am to handle four kids.’

Phoebe stepped in and clasped a hand around his shoulder, squeezing it gently. ‘Two hours, that’s it. And if it’s too much, you just head upstairs and we’ll say you needed to sleep early - they’re familiar with that.’

Henry looked down at her hand on his shoulder, her fingers quickly letting go, thinking he disliked it. He took another deep breath and slowly nodded. ‘Any other..things?’

Phoebe shrugged and laughed. ‘Well. I don’t even know where to start.’

\--

Henry was glad he was about 4 times the size of these four little monkeys, because by the time their shoes were removed and Kal was decorated with their scarves, Henry was next in line to be welcomed by their grabby hands which clung to him like they were a pack of little Koala bears.

Henry thought he had plenty of experience with his little nephews and nieces. But this sure was different. Tumbles of dark brown curls cascaded over mischievous pairs of blue eyes, the youngest one somehow the fastest of them all as he crawled around the living room as if possessed, little knees thudding on the floorboards.

‘DADDDYYYY.’ They all screamed, tugging at his clothes and starting different stories all at the same time, their eager hands begging for his attention as their eyes lit up with excitement.

There was the eldest, Sam, a shy 4 year old boy. There were the twins. A boy and girl, Max and Piper - a rowdy bunch, now 3 years old. And the youngest, 1 year old Cole, named after his granddaddy, the same granddaddy having opted for settling down in the reading chair in the corner as he waited for the storm to pass.

‘H-hi.’ Henry breathed, looking down at the bouncing heads of his kids, his hands awkwardly brushing over their curls.

‘Daddy! Daddy! Did you see my draw-things?! I made like,’ The little girl widened her arms. ‘THIS many.’

‘OH, did you now? That’s a lot.’

‘Yea, and granny helped! And we baked cookies and..’ - ‘Daddy, I need to go peepee!!!’

And then the youngest started to cry as he failed to get the attention he wanted, his bone wrenching, shrilly cries reverberating through the suddenly much too small living room. Henry looked in panic at Phoebe and his mom, who were looking at the situation in mild shock; maybe it had been a little too rash to introduce him to ALL the kids at once. But here they were. Clinging to him like it was just another Tuesday. Four monkey babies, excited to see their dad after what seemed like a lifetime in their short little lives. 

It took another fifteen minutes to somewhat calm the children, Henry having settled on a dining room chair as he watched the four pairs of blue eyes that stared back at him. The youngest had settled on Phoebe’s lap, his head rested on her slow breathing chest, and the twins had settled on the carpet, twiddling with the long strings of the rug as they nagged yet again that they were bored.

‘But I want my toys mommm.’ Piper nagged.

Next up was the youngest, who started to cry again, making Phoebe sigh in exasperation as she bounced him on her lap, before she decided it best to take a little walk, her slim legs walking out into the hallway, leaving Henry with the other three kids and his parents.

‘Are you my daddy?’ Sam frowned, sitting on the couch next to his grandma, large blue eyes studying the strangely familiar being that was Henry. Henry gulped at the boy’s question, his lack of knowledge of these children making the situation ever the more painful.

‘I eh..’ He frowned as he heard even louder crying coming from the kitchen, Phoebe trying her best to shush the crying babe. ‘I am.’

‘So why don’t you play with us?!’ Max exclaimed, falling down on his little back, hands stretching out to poke at his sister who growled like an annoyed little tiger cub.

‘MAAXXXX. Granny he’s doing it - OUCH - GRANNYYY.’

‘You two! Calm it, or you’ll go in time-out.’

‘But daddy is being weirdddd.’ Max protested, jutting out his lip.

‘But I’m still your daddy.’ Henry said, slowly crawling from his seat to settle down on the rug as well, his eyes searching the gaze of the twins, whose eyes immediately lit up - playtime? PLAYTIME!

‘So you’re going to play with us?’

‘HORSEYYYYY.’ Piper cheered, crawling out to Henry to tug on his sweater to climb up to his back. Henry, however, was quick to stop her, before she’d accidentally tug his hair and agitate his head wound.

‘DADDyyyy.’ She cried, fighting him as he settled her back on her bum. ‘But I wanna..’

‘Piper, hey, hey. Look at me.’ Henry’s voice got ever softer, the louder she cried, until finally her blue eyes opened again and she looked at him with a big, overexaggerated pout. ‘Daddy needs a little time. He, eh, was broken, and now needs to be fixed.’

‘I can fix you!’ Sam climbed off the couch and started to search for the toy box, immediately earning the attention of the twins who quickly rushed over to get a look in the treasure box.

‘YAAAYYYYYY.’

‘We’re gonna fix DADDY!!!!’ 

The three of them all picked pieces of toys, their fast little feet managing to escape Colin, Henry’s father, as the old man tried to grab for their little hands. ‘OI, young lady! Do not, I repeat; do not..-’

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the three children all went for the kill, Henry barely managing to sit up on his haunches in time to defend himself from the vicious attack of three hyperactive children.

‘OUCH.’ He gasped, feeling the familiar hurt of a piece of Lego in his skin, his mind having a difficult time to process how again he used to deal with his nephews and nieces in situations like these - then again, he had been sharp and witty then, and now he struggled with remembering the fact he has a wife now.

And kids. Don’t forget about the kids.

‘Ohhhhhkay!’ Marianne chimed with a fierce and loud voice, her hands clapping together with a sternness that made all three kids look up. ‘I think that’s enough fixing for today. How about we go have a drink and some biscuits, hmm?’

‘BISCUITSSSSSS!!!’ Piper cheered again - it was clear that the little girl was a bubbly bee. _Bee. Oh damn,_ Henry thought, crawling up to a standing position before he followed the children that were running out into the hallway to get to the kitchen, his parents hot on his heels.

‘You can take a rest if you want.’ His mother whispered, laying a soothing hand on Henry’s shoulder before he stepped into the kitchen. His blue eyes met with the wisdom that lingered in his mom’s smile. 

‘Sorry about that, mom.’ Henry sighed quietly.

‘No, no. Our fault, remember? Besides, it takes some time before you know how to deal with this hot bunch.’ She chuckled as she looked over Henry’s broad shoulder, the children jumping up and down around the kitchen island as Phoebe made an attempt to cool them down while she also bounced Cole up on her arm.

‘Don’t worry son.’ Colin squeezed Henry’s shoulder as Marianne also slipped into the kitchen. ‘No matter what happens, we’re here for you, mkay?’ The old man winked at Henry, who slowly shook his head.

‘Man, I wish they had a manual for this kinda stuff.’

Colin laughed. ‘If only, if only.’

The two men remained in the doorway as the women managed to calm down the children, the lot of them all being placed around the kitchen table before they were treated to freshly baked biscuits and a lot of mommy love.

It didn’t take long before the two hours were up and the kids were packed up back in Marianne and Colin’s car, Henry and Phoebe waving them goodbye with heavy hearts, but happy smiles. Small clouds of nightly cold drafted from their mouths as they turned back towards the door, a certain melancholy left in the house that was now silent again.

‘Don’t you want to..go with them?’ Henry asked quietly.

Phoebe looked up at him, the two of them now crowding the door mat as she pulled the door closed. ‘I miss a lot of things, but I need to be here with you now.’ A slightly sad smile moved up her lips.

‘You sure?’

‘Yea. For better and worse, remember?’ She laughed, only to feel that her choice words were awful, her breath hiccuping as she quickly evaded his gaze. ‘Sorry. That wasn’t nice of me.’

Henry sighed. ‘Please don’t feel bad. You’re the best mom I know..or..can remember.’ He smirked a little, but Phoebe didn’t seem to be so easily consolable. ‘Bee, hey.’ Henry used his thumb to tilt her head up, their eyes meeting. ‘I don’t know if this is crazy of me to ask, but, eh…’ He cleared his throat, feeling his heart falter at the concerned stare of her penetrating blue eyes. Had he failed her? Fuck. He licked his lips, unsure of whether to proceed.

‘What?’ She finally breathed, her voice a little croaky.

‘Oh, it’s stupid silly I guess.’ Henry moved his hand to his head to scratch, only to be caught by her hand, her eyes giving him a half-amused smile.

‘I told you to stop doing that.’

‘That you did,’ Henry hesitated again, before simply blurting out: ‘would you like to go on a date with me?’

A short silence fell as Phoebe’s eyes widened in something so unreadable that Henry wasn’t sure whether she was about to scold him or break out in laughter. And how glad he was it was the latter, her lips pulling up into a most amused little chuckle. ‘What now?’

‘A..date? Wait, has that word changed in the..?’

‘No, no. Dating is a thing. And..’ She now burst out into a full fit of giggles.

‘What?’

‘Well, we never really dated. We just..’ Her eyes widened.

‘What, Bee? Don’t leave me hanging here.’

‘No, no. I mean YES! I want to go on a date with you, though, eh, no, let’s talk about this later. It’s been a long day and..’ Her words died as she sniffled again, her hand now moving up to brush carefully through his chocolate brown curls. ‘I’d love to go on a date with you.’


	4. The Accidental Family - CHAP 4 - The first date night

‘Black or purple, what do you think?’ Henry held up the two ties before Kal, the dog tilting his head left and right, as if deciding which one was better. The answer was apparently quite simple according to Henry’s dog; with an excited huff the Akita jumped right up in Henry’s face, licking him all over.

‘Yea, yea, hahahah - that’s the goal. Hahahah. You got me there. So..no tie, then?’ He pushed the dog back down and ruffled him through his thick fur. Kal borked softly and Henry agreed. ‘Very well, a little less formal is probably better, you’re right. We’re having a date at home, anyways.’

Henry breathed in deeply and looked in the direction of the kitchen, his stew simmering on a low fire as he heard Phoebe rummage upstairs, some closet cabinets opening and closing in a mildly hasty manner.

With Henry still in full recovery, it was decided that it would be best to just stick to a cute home dinner for their first dinner date since his memory loss - just to avoid any overzealous fans that would disturb him in a restaurant after the news had been released that he had suffered a serious head injury in a motorcycle accident.

The accident had left many scars. Both physical and mental. It was weird to be here at home now more people lived here, the kids on a prolonged stay with the grandparents while Henry and his wife recuperated from the shake-up his - their - life had had.

In the past days Henry had seen about every specialist and doctor in the book. He went from lengthy couch sessions with a psychologist - the story of the introduction of his kids having been received with mild horror - to the keeping of sleep and medication schedules with his doctor to make sure he got enough recovery and rest in between re-learning the basics of his new life.

The fact that a good many people surviving such head trauma would never be the same, troubled Henry greatly, and so whenever he was allowed to search the internet, which was sparingly, he scoured it like a starved man, the printer in the living room doing over-time to print all the articles and research he had found.

But, all that research would have to wait for the moment. First he’d have to get reacquainted with another part of his life: his wife. And even now as he heard her rummage around the master bedroom, he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter with nerves.

_What if she didn’t like the new Henry? What if he couldn’t fall in love with her. Or the sex would be awful, or.._

_NO! Stop those thoughts._

Looking back in the hallway mirror, he unbuttoned his blouse a little further, a little peek of chest hair popping out over the sleek white fabric.

‘Button up or down?’ Henry looked over at Kal, but the dog thought his human dad was being ridiculous, his body turning around to trod back to the kitchen to slobber up some water.

‘..Very well then.’

–

It was near surprising how easy dinner went by. Which of course, shouldn’t be too much of a surprise; Henry and Phoebe had several dinners at home before this one, though they never had been quite so romantic. Henry had turned the lights down low and lit some candles, the kitchen radio playing some soft jazzy music playing in the background.

With dinner over and the dirty plates returned to the dishwasher - the dance of moving around the kitchen together now quite well practised, they ended up on the couch, the both of them sipping on some tea, since it was strongly advised not to consume alcohol after Henry’s brain injury.

‘So…’ Henry finished the last sip of his tea and placed it on the side table next to his right elbow, his blue eyes searching for his wife’s slightly dazed expression - she did have a wine or two with his stew.

‘Hmm?’

‘Are you falling asleep on me, wife?’

‘Hahaha you wish.’

‘I do wish.’

‘Oh stop it!’ Her cheeks burned a bright pink, making Henry chuckle - _at least he still got some of his charms._

‘I WAS actually wondering about what you mentioned earlier. When I asked you on this date..remember?’

‘Yea…’ She lifted her legs and crossed them, snuggling herself more comfortable in her nook on the couch, lips blowing over her slowly cooling tea.

‘What did you mean by “we never really dated”?’ Henry quoted the last words with his fingers.

‘Oh!’ She quickly looked away, her hands deciding it was best to put her tea away on the side table on her side of the couch. ‘Yea….’ She looked back at Henry. ‘That’s a funny story..’

‘Mmm?’

‘Okay, okay. So, I’m just curious. How do you think we met?’ Her eyebrows rose in expectation, her body fully turning towards him, legs still crossed before her chest. Henry also turned slightly, his arm stretching out over the back of the couch, his fingertips just about able to reach her knees.

‘Hmm. I’ve actually thought about that. Though of course I don’t know. But ehh..’ He squinted his eyes a little, as if playfully wanting to guess. ‘I think I met you on set.’

‘How’s that?’

‘I don’t know. Just a feeling.’

‘Well. It’s not. Try again.’

‘Okay..Ehm, then I totally met you at the grocery store and hit on you so hard that you thought I was some weird creep?’

She laughed. ‘That has happened. Not with you though.’

‘Shame.’

Phoebe laughed and shook her head. ‘Dork.’

‘OH! A comic book store?! A Comic Con? A..’

‘No, and.. no.’

‘Alright, I don’t know. Spill the beans, wife-dear.’

She shot him an exasperated look, before clicking her tongue. ‘We shagged at an after party.’

Henry’s face blanked. ‘I’m sorry, say that again: AT an after party?’

‘Yea..we definitely did it AT the after party.’

‘Was I drunk?’

Phoebe laughed. ‘Shit Henry. Of course we were. We both were. I wouldn’t for the life of me shag anyone on any party, but there we were, fumbling hands and tearing expensive dress shirts in a toilet stall.’ 

Henry’s eyes widened at her words.

‘Yea..classy, right? And you left me a little present too.’

‘We’re not talking about just a phone number here, huh?’

‘Nope. You knocked me up with our ray of sunshine, Sam. Funny thing was that I lost my phone that night, and with it your number. I then contacted your assistant, Aunt Lea, whom TOTALLY didn’t believe you’d do anything of the sort, so it took me a good three months to get in contact with you.’

‘Holy crap.’

Phoebe sighed deeply and turned away again, as if wishing to shut out Henry from her thoughts. ‘Yea, it’s been a wild ride.’

‘Wait.’ Henry pushed himself a little closer so he could brush a hand over her shoulder, his eyes searching the curve of her nose and the pull of her lips. ‘Do you regret it? It’s okay if you do. I mean, we’re all out, bums out - besides I can’t remember a thing of the things you just said.’

Phoebe shook her head. ‘No.’ She finally looked back up at Henry, her eyes a lot more warm and welcoming than he had expected. ‘I was already smitten with you before I rang this doorbell to give you the happy news you were about to become a dad…and I’d have kept sweetheart Sam either way the wind would have blown.’

‘Sam..Fixing his dad and all.’ Henry smiled.

‘Gods.’ Phoebe chuckled. ‘That was bad.’

‘Kinda. I’ll need some help with managing that rowdy bunch.’ Henry sighed, feeling Phoebe’s hand reaching out to brush through his curls again - he liked it.

‘I had a good night.’ She said.

Henry looked at her and instantly felt his heart flutter, his stomach dropping and palms going sweaty. It was quite obvious that IF he wanted to make a move, he’d have to do it now. And so, with perhaps a bit too awkward a hastiness, he scooted closer to Phoebe, his black burning eyes staring down into her expecting dark blues.

‘I liked it too. I like YOU..too.’ He breathed, making her eyes also grow darker by the second.

‘Good,’ She whispered, switching her focus between his left and right eye, noses slowly crawling closer to one another until their lips were but a breath away from touching.

‘Can I kiss y..-?’

His words lingered somewhere in between the crashing of their two bodies, Phoebe’s arms eagerly pulling him towards her, her lips savouring the taste of mint tea and musk on his tongue. And as eagerly as they started, so eagerly it to-tal-ly escalated. In moments Henry had flipped her flat onto the couch, his hands scorching the skin on her neck and chest, fingertips teasing and touching whatever piece of flesh her simple black dress revealed.

‘FUCK.’ She whined, turning her head to offer him more neck for him to bite down into. 

Henry growled and lowered his hip, making her feel the eagerness he felt in the tightness of his dress pants, the fabric strained around his crotch.

‘Oh gods,’ Her breath hiccuped and were it not for Henry’s attentiveness, he wouldn’t have picked up on the tears that had started to spill from her eyes, his body immediately pushing back up before he wiped the stray hairs in her face away, worried eyes studying her trembling lips and blurry gaze.

‘I-I’m so sorry.’ She mumbled, turning her head into the couch pillow, wishing to hide from his penetrative gaze.

‘No, no. It’s okay. Sshhh.’ He sat up on his haunches and pulled her with ease onto his lap, his chin pressing down onto her head as she cried into the open V of his shirt, his chest hair wetting with her agony - yep he kept it buttoned down. ‘Sshhh.’ He hushed, pressing more and more kisses into her golden hair. ‘I’ve got you.’

‘I’ve missed you so much.’ She whimpered, and it was in that moment Henry hated himself for the way his erection twitched beneath the plush of her thighs, his mind having to focus on anything but her scent and warmth - and failed. Henry failed miserably, Bee’s head starting to shake “no” as she pushed herself off his lap.

‘Fwooo…’ She breathed, focusing on slowing her breath before she looked back at Henry with watery eyes, their bodies separated by the magic of opposing magnetic energy; if Henry tried to come closer, she leaned back and vice versa.

‘Maybe we should give THAT a little more time.’ She chuckled through her tears, the back of her hand wiping away the smudge of mascara that was running down her cheek.

‘I’m sorry about that.’ Henry muttered, feeling like he had failed completely, though thankfully Phoebe could only see the hilarity of it:

‘Guess nothing much has changed in that department.’ She sighed and turned her body back towards him. ‘Is it okay if we sleep apart for a little bit? Just to..-’

‘Calm down?’

‘Yea.’ Her lips curled in a smile.

‘I’m not really used to sleeping with women on the first date anyways.’

Phoebe laughed, poking him in the bicep. ‘OH PLEASE, don’t tell me I was the only one you ever..’

Henry laughed along and shrugged with boyish innocence: ‘Can’t remember, but from what I know, I …never..’

‘Will you go on another date with me though?’

Henry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was pleased with her gentle plea, his hand catching hers to press a sweet and tender promise of a kiss onto the back of her hand. ‘Absolutely.’

–

That night Henry found himself bunking up with a bed full of stuffies, the bed of his 4-year old the only one he could somewhat fit into.

Turning towards the stuffies, he remembered the notes his wife had given him in the past days: Sam had a stuffy named Mr. Stinky, which he had left behind to watch over his other friends while he was away. 

Henry studied the line up of rabbits, elephants, bears and foxes. _Which one was Stinky anyway?_ His wife had said it in between a avalanche of other information, so Henry hadn’t quite managed to catch on like he so wished.

‘Oh..There’s a LOT to learn huh..Mr Stinky? Or ..were you Mr Stinky?’ He looked from stuffy to stuffy, the large beady eyes looking back at him in silence. With a slight smirk on his face Henry pushed his nose into their fluffy bellies, inhaling deeply to find out which one would be Mr. Stinky. But, apparently it was just a name; they all smelled fine.

Rolling onto his back, he switched off the Mario mushroom shaped night light, the ceiling above glowing up with a hundred small stars that had been put up to keep the nightmares at bay.

‘Woa..’ He breathed, feeling his heart flip at the idea that everything about this was real. He had kids. He had..a wife. A family life. And now all he needed to learn was how to fit into his new role. This new ..Henry. And, for the fuck of sakes: if he wasn’t going to jerk off soon, he’d jump his wife before the night was through. It was quite clear how they had never made it to a first date; she simply made his heart and loin ache in a way he had never quite felt before.

Sighing deeply he looked back at the dark row of judgmental beady eyes next to him. He chuckled.

‘Yea…let’s not do that here.’


	5. The Accidental Family - CHAP 5 - How to dad

It was not unusual for Henry to be up this early, and yet Phoebe was slightly surprised to find him in the kitchen, the smell of coffee searing into her nose as she was welcomed with the sight of a kitchen island crowded with paper folders and the family whiteboard scribbled full with an enormous, intricately filled out schedule. 

Henry was still working on it as she quietly stepped over the threshold, her arms crossing before her bathrobe as she watched him bend down, ass sticking out as he leaned in to scribble something in the far right bottom corner.

‘Morning.’ She chimed, making Henry jerk up in surprise, his eyes looking at her like she had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

‘Whatcha doin’?’ She leaned into the kitchen island and looked at the papers that were strewn over the smooth light grey marble.

‘Oh, ehm, just ..trying to find some order in this mess.’ He shrugged and clicked the cap back onto the whiteboard marker, his fingers pushing it on the small whiteboard ledge before he fully turned towards his wife, her dazed eyes still blinking at him with mild confusion.

‘You see I found all these things you keep around. School schedules, doctor’s appointments, swimming classes, soccer, eh..you know. I wanted to have an overview.’ He shrugged, making Phoebe cry out laughing.

‘You did what now?!’

‘Wait, don’t tell me you have a schedule just like this laying around..’

‘No, no. Eh..’ Phoebe looked over at the coffee machine, deciding she’d need a cuppa before she’d dive into Henry’s findings.

‘Want some coffee as well?’

‘No, no, I’m good. Gotta keep fit, so I can get back in the saddle as quickly as possible.’ He jabbed into the air, as if ready to beat an invisible opponent.

‘Silly man.’ Phoebe chuckled, pouring some of the hot brew into a mug with a smiling elephant on it - yes suddenly Henry owned a whole arsenal of silly mugs. Squinting his eyes playfully he studied Phoebe:

‘Silly stupid or silly smart?’ Henry asked, but all Phoebe did was shrug, turning a pair of mischievous eyes at him while she sipped on her coffee.

‘Anyways. I think, if the doctor’s okay with it, I can start squeezing in office visits between Sam’s soccer practise and Piper’s speech therapy and..’

‘Hen..’ Phoebe sighed, walking up to him to brush a hand over his arm, his shirt fitting snugly around his large chest, attracting her gaze for a short moment. ‘..one step at a time okay?’

‘Yes-yes, I know. I..’

And then she chuckled, earning an even more confused look from him. ‘What’s so funny?’ His brow furrowed.

‘Oh..it’s just. I never thought I’d get you to..draft school appointment schedules.’

‘Why’s that?’

Phoebe hesitantly licked her lips, her stormy blues meeting his aquamarine, his face betraying that he truly didn’t understand. ‘You were at work..a lot.’

‘Oh.’

Henry slowly turned around, also looking back at the busy schedule; it was indeed quite impossible to fit all this in with the 14-hour workdays he had always been so accustomed to.

‘..fuck.’ He breathed softly, scolding his old-Henry-self for being such a workaholic idiot.

‘That’s okay. We were a pretty good team.’ Phoebe leaned into the kitchen island, her hand lowering the coffee cup to her hip as she quirked her head to the side to study the schedule he had drawn up. 

‘So which of these did I do with the kids?’ He asked hesitantly.

‘Soccer, on Saturday.’

Henry blinked at the 40-something other items that were listed on the meticulously drawn out grid. ‘Oh my.’

‘Yea..’ Phoebe grinned. ‘There’s a good reason why I quit my job as a nurse.’

‘You were a nurse?’

Phoebe turned her head to answer, but decided not to, her lips instead just twitching up in a half-smirk. ‘For a while. But at least now I know exactly what to do when one of the cubs run a fever.’

‘Did you like being a nurse?’

She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee. ‘Wiping shit of a patient’s ass or my kid? I’ll choose my kid any day of the week.’ She winked at him.

‘Sounds wonderful.’ Henry chuckled. ‘And about that; shouldn’t the children move home at some point? Or..you go to them, or..?’ He wished to scratch his head as he did whenever he was unsure, but Phoebe was quick to stop him, her hand catching his wrist before he could move it up higher.

‘Eventually.’ She swallowed harshly and released his wrist. ‘I just don’t know when.’ Her eyes moved back to the board as she continued with slight melancholy. ‘There’s only so much you can plan.’

–

‘Hi Danny.’ Relief flooded Henry’s limbs as the amazonian goddess of a woman stepped into the office he had been left in some fifteen minutes earlier.

It would be just a short visit to the office, the studio having postponed the production of the new Witcher season until things were cleared out; Henry’s doctors were not very eager to give any green lights until Henry himself showed he was able to carry the burdens that came with being a lead actor in such a heavily regarded tv show.

‘Hey there big guy! Lookin’ good!!’

‘Yea,’ Henry smiled happily. ‘Feeling pretty good as well.’

‘Good to hear, good to hear! Oh and sorry if I’m a little slow. Jet lagging pretty hard over here; just got back from LA and had like..the craziest delay. But, here I am! It’s good to see you, Henry.’

‘Likewise.’ Henry cleared his throat as he tried to remember the short script she had sent the day before. A script that he’d have usually learned in between scenes, taking up no more than half an hour. But now he felt a certain nerve crawling up his spine as she plucked out that very same script from her bag.

‘Alright. So. I thought we’d have a little reading first? See how that’s going? I mean, if that’s alright with you, of course.’

‘Eh..yea, sure.’ Henry hesitated as his eye flew over the bag he had brought along, the script in there begging him to be picked up in case he failed to produce the words.

_No, he could do this. He had to prove he could…_

‘So, starting at the top of the scene. Geralt is sleep deprived and agitated. **You know the drill.**.’ She waved her hand like it was no big deal, only to remember moments later it might be a deal after all, her tongue clicking as she realised her mistake. ‘I mean. IF you know the drill, or don’t know the drill, either way is fine. No question is bad. We have no stupid questions in this room, mkay? I mean, I’m just so glad to see you here! And..-’

‘No, I can do it.’ Henry frowned and tried to focus on the blurry daze that was his memory, the words somehow sticking to the tip of tongue like they were about to spill..but didn’t come. ‘Okay, maybe just eh, keep the script to be sure.’ He quickly grabbed for his bag, unzipping it to retrieve the script, the many marks indicating just how much he had struggled with it the night before; at some point Phoebe had to pull the paper from his stiff fingers, so he’d at least get some sleep. 

Reading the first lines of the paper, he tried to get the voice right, the sentence right, the atmosphere right. Things that usually came like second nature. But now it all just didn’t click, his brain sluggish as he tried to read aloud the words as he tried to give his all - it wasn’t enough.

‘Okay-okay-okay.’ Danny stopped him after a short monologue. ‘Maybe let’s just..read? No crazy stuff?’

Again Henry tried. And this time it went a little better. A little. Not enough. Frustration raged through Henry’s bones as he tried to remain calm, his fists clenching around the paper as his eyes read the words and his mouth spilled them, but it just wasn’t as magical as it had once been.

By the time he said goodbye to Danny he kind of knew what had just happened; he had lost it.

–

‘Hey! How’d it go?’ Phoebe called from the couch, her eyes remaining trained on the laptop perched on her lap, a cup of steaming hot tea next to her on the side table.

Henry grumbled something indiscernible and bid her good night, heavy feet dragging up the stairs way before Phoebe had the chance to ask what happened. Closing her laptop she rushed up after him, knowing full well that he couldn’t be in much of a good mood - her Bear had always been like an open book to her.

She could already see him open Sam’s room to go to sleep in the narrow bed, but she stopped him at that, her hand clutching around his bicep, pulling him back towards the master bed room.

‘Come!’ She exclaimed, tugging at his heavy body which refused to move.

‘I can’t. Not ..now, okay?’ He lowered his head as he leaned his forehead into the door frame. It was more than a little clear that he was heartbroken.

Phoebe frowned, her arms opting to wrap around him instead, fingers accidentally brushing over his cock as she shimmied her hands around him, locking fingers in front of his belly. Did he think she wanted to have sexy time? She could hear his breath choke up. 

‘Not that, silly.’ She whispered, her hot breath fanning over his dark blue shirt.

‘Then what? I can’t even..’ His breath choked again and an ever so quiet sob erupted from his lips. It broke Phoebe’s heart. 

‘Mr. Cavill. You’re too heavy for me to carry, but could you please get to the big bed, so I can cuddle with you? Please?’ Phoebe squeezed her arms a little tighter around his chest, making him sob harder.

‘I just…’ His large paw wiped over the expanse of his cheek, angrily removing a tear that had strayed down to his jaw. ‘Fuck.’ And with that he caved, his head removing from the door frame as he slowly turned in Phoebe’s tight embrace, his head looking down at her pleading eyes. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay.’

It took a good thirty minutes of crying and half muttering what had happened before Henry had calmed a little, Phoebe sitting next to him beneath the sheets, her eyes watching in agony as her Bear totally fell apart, thick tears running down his beautiful cheeks. He was convinced that he could never act again. That this was it. His memory was failing him. He could do simple stuff, but acting? _No way, José._

Phoebe scooted a little closer as Henry finally sighed, the last of his tears spent for the moment being. Without question or answer, the both of them curled into a sweet embrace, Henry’s head leaning down onto her chest as she carefully brushed her hands through his curls, finding the scar that now ran evidently over the back of his skull; it was just another piece of Henry she’d learn to love.

Sniffling softly, Henry melted into her touch, his breathing slowly calming to a soft and deep in-and-out.

And then, she sang, her body slightly swaying on a quiet tune.

**You’re my Honeybunch,**

**Sugarplum**

**Pumpy-umpy-umpkin,**

**You’re my Sweetie Pie**

Henry smiled into the fabric of her night gown, the soft satin like mother’s skin against his glowing cheek. ‘My mom used to sing that.’ He murmured.

**You’re my Cuppycake,**

**Gumdrop**

**Snoogums-Boogums,**

**You’re the Apple of my Eye**

Henry slightly lifted his head and looked at Phoebe as she gently continued to caress his hair, her lips chanting the sweet little lullaby. Finally she turned her attention to him, warm eyes melting his fragile heart.

‘I know. She actually taught me. With Sam. I mean, he was probably the fussiest baby ever to exist.’

Henry chuckled. ‘And now I am your baby.’

The both of them laughed softly. ‘No, no, no. You’re no baby! Though if you need some smothering with love, I’m glad to offer it.’ She playfully jiggled her momma-licious tits, making Henry swallow quickly.

Any other day of the week he would have jumped at the chance - nothing much had happened yet on that department, but right now, with his body all rosy and exhausted, he could only shake his head no, his cheek moving back to rest on her chest. ‘Another time.’ He sighed, melting back into her loving embrace.

‘Okay then Bear. Sleep well.’ She pressed a kiss on his crown and shimmied a little to get comfortable.

_Sometimes, dads also need a little bit of mommy love._


	6. The Accidental Family - CHAP 6 - The birds and the bees

Phoebe steered the van onto the driveway of the house Henry’s parents currently lived in; a house better described as a mansion, a nice garden wrapping around the back.

A treat to find in the London suburbs.

‘Woa..nice place.’ Henry leaned forward to get a better look at the red shutters that were all opened to show a row of paned windows, no life to be found inside.

‘Yea. You bought them this house short before Sam was born… So they could be close-by.’ Phoebe killed the engine and looked at Henry as she removed her seatbelt. Henry remained seated for a bit, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

‘And I didn’t get..us..a bigger house? Let me guess, I refused to move from my Mews home?’

Phoebe laughed, her hand patting his knee. ‘We BOTH decided to stay, mkay? Cosy living and all.’

They got out of the car and, hearing the cheerful sound of children behind the house, they decided to go for the garden straightaway, arms linked together as Henry followed Phoebe’s lead. He enjoyed her touch - it calmed him.

The garden was just as magical as Henry could have expected from his mother’s green fingers; luscious grass stretched in the back, with a sea of spring green and flowers running around the sides, some small fruit trees having just started to blossom above the excited faces of the children that were running to and fro.

‘HEY BABIESS.’ Phoebe exclaimed, the kids coming hollering at the sound of their mother’s voice.

‘Mommy! MOMMY!’

But, there was one kid missing. Henry looked out to see Sam squat down at the edge of the grass, his little tongue poking out as if he was really focused on some yet-to-be-determined little task, fingers hidden behind the plants. Henry smiled gently, and walked out to greet his oldest, the young boy completely oblivious to his father’s presence as he created a little fist over one of the flowers.

And that was a **bad** decision.

Within moments a flood of tears burst from the four year old’s eyes, a painful little hand clutching tightly around the dead body of the bee that had stung into his little palm.

Henry could hear Phoebe call out, feet rushing over the grass, but Henry was first to aid, large arms swinging up the little man into a hug, a soft voice soothing the pained cries of poor Sam.

‘Hey, hey..let me help you.’ Henry gently coaxed the child to open his palm, the bee falling into the bushes as Henry regarded the stinger that was stuck right in the middle of the pinkish little palm.

‘Oh, shhhh.’ Henry pulled Sam a little closer to his chest, his large arms forming a little hammock for the kid to hang in, his eyes finding Phoebe, who had now also come over, her hand sweeping through Sam’s chocolate curls.

‘Oh, baby!’ Phoebe pouted, but Sam was inconsolable, big fat tears falling down his cheek. ‘You had ouchy? Let’s get you fixed up.’ She cooed gently, before hinting at Henry they best get inside.

Minutes later they sat in the kitchen, a box of first aid appliances scattered over the kitchen table, Henry’s parents out to entertain the other kids while Henry sat on one of the chairs with a quiet Sam huddled into the warmth of his chest. The stinger had been quite professionally removed by his mother, but even after she had pressed all the kisses to his little hand and face, he wouldn’t leave his father’s embrace.

‘I just tried to help..’ Sam finally mumbled, quietly sniffling into his father’s white T-shirt.

‘Did you now?’ Henry brushed a soothing hand through Sam’s curls, the boy taking a shivery breath.

‘And then he bwit me!’

Henry chuckled ever so quietly, his eyes finding Phoebe who was stacking the first aid materials back in the plastic container. She winked at him and then looked back at Sam, who kept his watery blue eyes aimed at his father’s arm.

‘Well, not really BIT you, I bet. But when bees feel nervous, they can sting with their stinger.’

‘But IT HURT.’

‘Yes, stingers hurt.’ Henry was met by Sam’s confused expression, big blue eyes looking up at him. ‘You see, the bee was probably really scared of you. Because you are SOOO big, and he was only sooo small. It’s better to be extra gentle and careful with such small animals, you see.’ Sam blinked up at his dad, listening quietly. ‘Especially bees.’

Phoebe now squatted back down before Sam, her hand brushing over the hand that was now covered with a cooling pack. ‘Hi sweetie.’

But Sam was not in the mood, his face pulling into a pout before he quickly ducked back into Henry’s chest.

‘Ohhh okay then.’ Phoebe pouted in playful hurt, earning a smile from Henry, his heart swelling at the feeling of making this kid - _his kid_ \- feel safe. This wasn’t a nephew or niece. This was HIS kid.

Hoisting Sam up a little higher, Henry pressed his nose in Sam’s curls, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo and fresh air, Sam’s little voice bringing out a soft hum as his free hand curled into Henry’s shirt.

‘WIEEEEEEEE. I’m a BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.’ Piper came running in, followed by Max, the both of them leaving muddy prints all around the kitchen table as they flailed their arms like little birds.

‘LOOK MOMMY-MOMMY-MOMMY!! FLYING!!’ 

‘OI. Piper! Max! What did I tell you about dirty shoes?!’ Marianne came storming after them, little Cole perched on her bony arm.

Sam also looked up, his eyes perking up at the sight of his brother and sister having fun, his sorrows quickly forgotten.

‘Alright, time to get up.’ Henry offered, but Sam remained seated in his lap a moment longer, expecting blues looking up at Henry.

‘Are you still my daddy? Granny said ..eh…’ Sam’s shyness won over as he quickly hid his face behind a hand.

‘Hey..’ Henry pried the hand away with his large paw, a gentle smile curving on his lips. ‘I am. A little bit of a confused daddy, so I WILL need your help. But I am your daddy.’

Sam nodded in understanding and gave a simple: ‘Okay.’ Before climbing off his dad’s lap and joining the other kids who ran back out the backdoor again, thereby leaving yet another trail of muddy shoes all the way through the hallway.

‘OH..dammit.’ Henry bit his lip, making Phoebe laugh aloud.

‘Oh, trust me. That’s nothing yet hahahaha.’

–

‘Ha, that was nice.’ Henry pulled the door closed, Phoebe having walked a little ahead to greet a very excited Kal in the narrow Mews hallway.

‘It was,’ She smiled and shrugged out of her coat, walking back towards the door to put it onto a hanger, only to be halted midway reaching, as Henry twirled her around and offered her one of his big bear hugs. ‘OH..okay.’ She chuckled softly.

‘Hmm,’ He hummed, nuzzling his nose into her hair, his nose sniffing in the scent of her hair and perfume. _Not too sweet. A pinch of something woody. And warm. And.._ He pulled back ever so slightly and before Phoebe could ask him what was the matter with him, he pressed his smooth warm lips onto hers, earning a delightful little hum from her in return.

‘Mmm, well hello there.’ She chuckled as they shortly broke their kiss for Henry to also shrug off his coat.

‘Hi,’ He grinned, unceremoniously dropping his coat on the floor before he lifted her up in his arms, hands grabbing for her butt.

‘Hen!’ She squealed in delight.

‘What?’ He asked innocently, though his dark eyes completely betrayed where this was going - and it was quite new after what only had been a little fooling around on the couch.

With a gentle brush of her fingers over his cheek, Phoebe let out a little sigh. ‘Are you..you sure? I mean..’

Henry lowered her with a growl, his bodyweight pinning her to the jackets that were hung behind her, their limbs now entangling with the vast pile of scarves and heavy wool. ‘Stop talking.’ And with that he caught her lips in another searing kiss, hands dipping beneath the material of her sweater, hot fingertips blazing a trail until he found the cup of her bra; nothing special, just a T-shirt bra, and yet Henry couldn’t help but let out a hungered whine.

‘You wet for me?’ He whispered in question, pushing his groin into her hip, only to find something truly wet; a dog nose that was pressing in between his legs.

Phoebe gasped in shock, eyes widening at the intimate intruder. ‘KALLLL!! AAHHHHH!’

Kal huffed a gruff sniff before he pulled back and whined a little instead.

‘He needs a walk.’ Phoebe breathed, trying to calm the hot pink that was spreading over her cheeks.

‘He’ll have to wait a moment.’ Henry grumbled, pressing another fierce kiss on her lips as he picked her up, her legs now wrapping around his hip before he started to ascend the staircase next to the jackets. ‘There’s some pressing matters that FIRST need attending.’

‘At least open the backdoor.’ She breathed as he made it to the landing, her fingers grasping into his curls as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

‘Can’t it wait?’

‘Oh no. And neither can I. Now hurry.’

In a flurry of fast moving legs, Henry bolted downstairs, his hand flicking open the backdoor, which Kal eagerly pressed through to do his business, after which Henry clawed his way back up the stairs, feeling slightly out of breath before he got back in the bedroom, finding Phoebe hopping around in an attempt to get out of her jeans.

Henry smirked at the sight of her buttocks jiggling ever so slightly with every hop, his hands catching her hips as he used her awkward position to push his groin into her behind - like the tease he was.

‘Hen!’ She whined, rolling her eyes at his antics. ‘A little help.’

She fell belly flat onto the bed as he did just that, his fingers freeing her from the obnoxious jeans, followed by the flimsy material of her cotton undies, leaving her in naught but her bra. Looking over her shoulder, cheeks burning red in a mix of arousal and embarrassment, she saw Henry quickly removing his shirt, hands fumbling with his belt which didn’t seem to co-operate.

‘C’mhere,’ Phoebe said, pushing up from the bed to make quick work of the metal and leather obstruction, her palm grazing eagerly over the bulge that stood proud beneath the roughness of his jeans. Looking up from the edge of the bed, her eyes met another pair of blown-out blacks, the both of them panting like they had just ran a marathon.

‘What do you like?’ Henry breathed.

‘Everything. Anything.’ Phoebe unclipped her bra and fell back onto the bed, begging him to crawl on top of her.

But he didn’t. Instead he kneeled down on the floor, fingers racing up the insides of her thighs, eyes studying the smooth flesh that jittered beneath his fingertips, his tongue soon to follow, a hot slow pace dancing over her squirming legs.

Henry grinned into her response, her hands gripping for the sheets beneath her, eager little keens and moans escaping her begging lips.

Dipping in closer to her core, he spoke again: ‘And you like this?’ He pushed her legs over his shoulders before he delved in, a honey sweet tongue lapping at her petals.

‘Sto-stop – HA – talking.’ She squealed in delight as he made a good show of the things he hadn’t forgotten; he had always been a pleaser, his tongue and fingers alone making her ache for him at any time of the day. How she had missed him all these long months, fearing she’d never get to feel this again. 

‘Okay-okay. Get up here.’ She tugged at his curls.

Obediently he did just that, his large frame crawling atop her, jeans still clinging tightly around his arousal.

‘I want to feel you.’ She breathed, bending forward to undo his buttons, only to clash with Henry’s head as he wanted to do the exact same.

‘Ou-aa.’ Henry grabbed for his forehead, chuckling softly as Phoebe clasped her hand in front of her mouth.

‘OH I’m so sorry. I–’

Henry quickly kicked off his jeans and boxers, head shaking with mirth before he grabbed for her hand, removing it from her face. With his hungry gaze he begged for her attention, their eyes interlocking as he lowered himself on her, noses touching as he shimmied his hips a little, feeling the snugness of her legs wrapping around his hips.

‘Ready?’

Phoebe chuckled, pressing forward to kiss him. ‘Please.’ She whispered into his lips, giving him the one answer he needed before they renewed a union that once started all messy - grabby hands and smeared make-up in a bathroom stall at an after party.

–

‘Oi! We’ve been in the line forever. Would you hurry!’ A fist knocked restlessly on the bathroom door, making two hot faces look up as they fumbled with their buttons and zippers after one very steamy little rendez-vous. 

Henry laughed and shook his head. ‘Now ..Bee, that was…’ 

‘Stop talking.’ Phoebe winked and turned around so he could fix up the long zipper that ran over the back of her silvery mid-length dress. 

With careful fingers, the alcohol making his head buzz, Henry tried his best to not catch any skin as he pulled up the zipper, his left hand pushing away the golden locks that cascaded casually over Phoebe’s shoulder. 

Letting out one more sigh he realised he might have just made a stupid mistake. They had so much fun tonight; from the moment her friend had dragged her through the door - his eye easily catching her, to now, here. Why was he so _stupid-stupid-stupid_ not to wait a little? _Be a gentleman._ Wine and dine her? _Be a …_

‘And: stop thinking.’ Phoebe turned on her high heels and winked at him. ‘I leave first, then you. You’ve got my number..but..don’t feel pressured if…’ A sudden shyness laced her last words as she noticed the slight red lip-shaped smudge of red she had left on his blouse.

 _Tell him?_ She pondered it for a moment, but then decided that she might as well leave a little gift for him, since he totally ruined her panties moments earlier. 

‘Ciao.’ She winked, unlocking the door and disappearing into the crowd. 

By the time Henry walked out of the bathroom stall, he was welcomed by some very unwelcome white flashes, eager paparazzi having somehow managed to get into the establishment, ruining what could have been such a good night. 

Again Henry cursed himself; he should have never, ever, ever.. _UGH_.. - Stomping through the wall of photographers he looked out for the golden drop of hair that had lured him in only hours ago. But she was gone. And for a moment he wondered whether it was the alcohol or something else that made his stomach flutter like a butterfly had been caught in his chest. 

‘Fuck.’ 

–

**Birds do it, bees do it**

**Even educated fleas do it**

**Let’s do it, let’s fall in..**


	7. The Accidental Family - CHAP 7 - The accidental family

How much can change in three months? Apparently everything. Just three months ago Henry had been the lead actor in a successful tv hit-series, father to a brood of children at home whom he barely ever saw in between shoots. Then, one unfortunate accident on his motorcycle later, he forgot about the life he had led the past 5 years, the scars beneath his hairline reminding him that it wasn’t a dream; this was real. One day he was a single man, the next he was a husband and dad.

And now here he lay, in bed, four kids sprawled atop him, a slight sheen of sweat covering his hairy chest as he woke from a restless dream, his limbs all tangled with his children who were still fast asleep. 

It was the end of summer and they sure felt like tiny little furnaces, their hands and feet poking awkwardly in his ribs and thighs. 

Not that he’d ever complain. 

They had been the most happy little outcome of one not so happy accident; where he had dreamed and wished and hoped for a family five years ago, here it was. All feet, clingy, sweaty hands, and drooling, snotty noses that prevented him from moving, even if he wanted to.

Trying his best to reach out his right arm, he blindly searched for the soft skin of the other adult in this bed; another happy outcome of the accident. A wife, her fingers entangling with his as she slowly sat up a little, Piper, one of the twins clinging to her neck like a little koala bear.

‘Hey,’ She murmured, squeezing his hand.

Henry grumbled something indiscernible, Phoebe’s chuckle warm in Henry’s heart as she slowly shook her head, falling back into her pillow. All the while, Piper could not give a damn about her mother waking up; she remained completely knocked out, arms hooked around her mom’s neck as she dreamed about becoming an elephant trainer..or perhaps an equestrian - the strong headed little girl hadn’t quite decided yet. 

‘We need a bigger bed.’ Henry yawned, trying his best to stretch out his legs, only to be welcomed with groaning children and even meaner hands fisting into his chest hair. ‘Ooooph. Okay. Max. Maxxy-max. Wakey-wakey.’ Henry tried.

‘No.’ The youngster said, smiling with shut eyes as he kept his hand firmly fisted into his father’s chest hair.

‘Yes.’

‘No.’

‘Well, what I say goes. And it’s a yes from me.’

Max finally opened his blue eyes, his lips jutting out in disagreement. ‘But you told us we could be in bed ALLLLL day.’

‘I said all morning. Since you all slept the whole night through, the lot of you. But now it’s time for some food. And Kal needs a walk - as do you.’

‘But he’s a big dog,’ Max whined, splaying out his limbs, hitting little Cole smack-bang in the face.

‘WAAAAAAAAA.’ The young one cried, but Max didn’t care, continuing undisturbed:

‘..and big dogs can take care of themselves.’

‘Ah, so you did listen yesterday. Haha. Now..Is this you telling me you’re going to make us breakfast? Are you a big boy?’

‘No!’

Henry snickered as the young boy shot an annoyed look at Cole who was crying his eyes out. Cole seemed to have an endless supply of tears - and every single little thing could get the toddler to show just how good he had gotten at crying. 

‘Pfft dadddyyyy.’ Max sighed.

‘Yes?’ Henry smirked as the boy let go off his chest hair. 

‘Only if its pancakes.’

The other children also blinked open their eyes; ‘PANCAKES?!!!’ 

–

Yawning with mild exhaustion, Phoebe shuffled into the kitchen, being welcomed by the smell of pancakes, freshly ground coffee and something sticky that was now dragging behind her slipper.

‘Shit,’ She mumbled, looking down at the sticky wrapper that had stuck to her slipper, smearing something honey-gold over the kitchen floor. ‘dammit.’

Looking up, she wanted to ask Henry for a wet cloth to clean up, only to notice that he had totally zoned out, slightly melancholic eyes staring out at the kitchen island as he leaned into the kitchen counter.

‘Babe?’

Henry looked up, blinking away his thoughts.

‘You okay?’ Phoebe kicked off her soiled slipper, walking with one bare, one slippered foot towards him, the children all somehow keeping it relatively quiet at the kitchen table as they snacked on their favourite breakfast.

‘Yea..’ Henry’s melancholic eyes wrinkled as he forced a gentle smile, hiding what was going on being those crystal blues.

For a moment Phoebe felt her heart sink at the sight of this. She knew there could be relapses. That it was still very likely that Henry would become overwhelmed, forget again or decide this life was not for him.

With a hesitant hand she touched his arm, his eyes looking down at where her fingers traced his skin, burning him with the gentlest of touches. 

‘I could have died that day.’ He said softly, looking at the long trail of honeyed residue that had smeared out over the kitchen floor. He sighed. ‘I could have never woken up. Left you alone in this mess.’

‘Hey..where’s all this coming from?’ Phoebe quickly looked at the kids sweetly munching on their pancakes, their faces messy with powdered sugar, before hinting they’d best have this conversation in the hallway.

‘No, no. It’s…’ Henry sighed and opened his arms for her to melt into, her body eagerly doing just that; she could never get enough of his hugs, especially now she had to savour every moment she got with him - the gnawing fear of him leaving her was present everyday, especially now the kids were back home. It wasn’t easy to fall into a life of taking care of four very demanding kids. Let alone suddenly having a wife.

Even if he might have always wished for it, it could still be too much. _Would he tell her if it was too much?_

‘Feebs..don’t worry. I just, I mean. I was thinking, this morning, in bed, with the kids in our bed, I…’ He sighed and let his hand trail over her cheek, brushing a rough thumb over her smooth skin, some blond hair catching between his fingers. He looked at the gold in his hand, twirling it a little through his fingers as he felt his wife’s arms tangle around his back, pulling herself even closer to his chest.

 _Perhaps it was better that he lost the Witcher gig. Had to look for a different career. Perhaps he could be..home more. Could._.

His eye caught the movement of one determined four year old climbing off his year, mug of juice precariously held in chubby little fingers. Anddd…

‘Sam!’ Henry called out for him, but it was too late, blue eyes looking up from his little task of walking over to his mom and dad, to miss the slipper that his mom had discarded in the sticky residue, his little mouth making a comical little “o” as he tipped forward, plastic mug falling from his fingers and…

Henry snorted out laughing as the juice flew all the way up to Phoebe’s legs, her lips letting out a little squeak as she quickly looked around.

In moments the calm kitchen was chaos again, the other kids wanting to leave the table, Sam crying out loud for thinking he had done a bad thing, Phoebe trying to clean up the mess and Henry squatting down to console the crying wee one.

‘Hey hey hey - it was only an accident. I’m here…daddy’s here.’ He wrapped his large paws around Sam’s little shoulders, pulling him in for a hug that was eagerly accepted.

Sam snottily nodded into Henry’s shirt; it was like laundry day never ended with four kids ruining every piece of clothing one could own. But, in that moment Henry didn’t care, his arm lifting up Sam before he looked back at Phoebe, who was now rinsing out the juice-soaked cloth, her midnight blues looking back at him with curiosity.

‘And in case you wondered; I’m not going anywhere mama-bear.’ He stepped in and waited for Phoebe to dry her hands before he could lean in for a kiss. 

Phoebe hung the drying towel back on it’s hook, mischievous eyes looking back at him.

‘You better not. Memory or not..you did kind of knock me up with four kids.’

‘Mommy..what’s knocking up?’ Sam blinked up at Phoebe, who now used both hands to grab Henry’s jaw and pull him in for a kiss. Henry half chuckled into the kiss, his face leaning back again so he could look down at Sam, Sam’s mouth and nose a mess after something that must have been close to inhaling the marmalade he had smeared onto his pancake.

‘Matter of fact..I think I can’t remember, either.’ Henry’s face kept a playfully unabashed facade and Phoebe couldn’t help but gasp. 

‘OH! No you…’

‘Maybe mommy could refresh my memory when we have some alone time again? Hmm?’ Henry cheeks turned up in a most mischievous smile.

‘And accidentally get me knocked up..again? Hmm? You want that?’ Phoebe laughed as Henry shrugged indifferently, not minding the idea one bit - what else was he to do with all this free time? Leaning forward she kissed him again, Sam squealing now he felt it was just a bit TOO much mommy-and-daddy-PDA for the moment.

‘Who said THAT was an accident?’ He grinned, before swiftly adding: ‘Later?’ Henry winked, carefully putting Sam back down on the clean floor. _Clean for now._

Phoebe laughed and pulled him back in for another delightful mommy-daddy snog, shirts covered in kiddy drool, marmalade and what not.

‘Mmm..Sounds like a plan. I’ll make sure to ..refresh your mind.’

–

Henry tugged down his shirt to be somewhat presentable after having spent most of his Sunday stretched out on the couch, reading. He wasn’t sure who’d be at the door, but he had a hunch it were the neighbours who wanted to apologise for the slightly too loud birthday party they had yesterday. 

Honestly, he hadn’t minded it one bit; he enjoyed a little bit of life in his ever quiet house. 

Turning the lock, he swung open the door, expecting the apologetic face of Rita or James..but it wasn’t either of them. Instead he was greeted by a very different apologetic face, golden locks making his heart do a confused little flip in his chest. 

Biting her lip, the blondine - _Bee, was it?_ \- shyly shuffled on her feet. 

‘Hi.’ 

Henry quickly straightened up, scolding himself for looking so terribly disheveled in his sweatpants and wrinkly white t-shirt. 

‘H-hi..Bee.’ 

‘Remember me?’ She smiled - she didn’t wear any make-up and he liked it. 

‘Of course. Ha..Eh..’ Henry felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks. ‘Want to come in?’ 

Bee smiled. ‘I hope I don’t interrupt any..-.’

‘Oh no. Please..’ He stepped away to let her inside and blabbed on: ‘I was rather bored actually. Home alone..the usual. It’s nice to see you, I thought -’

Bee halted before him, raising her eyebrows as she waited for him to quiet, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink. And Bee? She laughed. Of all the scenarios that had played out in her head, this one was the sweetest, funniest, bestest thing that could have happened. For a moment she didn’t scold herself for getting much too drunk three months ago. For a moment she thought that perhaps this one tiny accident in one bathroom stall at an after party, was the start of something good. 

‘Tea? Wine? Eh…’ 

‘Oh! No wine…no..wine.’ Bee quickly followed Henry out into what she learned to be the kitchen. And what followed next was the most life changing cup of tea she ever had. 

–

The End


End file.
